Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Mon bac à sable "Ah, my dear Kirschwasser. I enjoy to break your neck... Oh, yes." S'il n'est pas sur le FFWiki *Est sur le KHWiki *Est à la fac, pour un exam ou autre *Recherche les épisodes manquants (il y en a beaucoup :/) dans sa séance shopping *Car il n'a pas envie :p Objectifs *Contribuer sur le wiki Kingdom Hearts (peu importe le sujet) *Aider à la résurrection de ce wiki (actuellement archiviste musical) *Veut réssuciter le wiki Silent Hill ou Resident Evil (ne veut pas être le seul débile à contribuer :p) Projets en cours *Diverses palettes (en cours) *Divers modèles (en cours) *Bestiaire FFIX (en pause) *FFD OST (bientôt) *TLotC OST *Chocobo series OST *FFXI: Seekers of Adoulin OST (il faudra attendre la sortie de Final Fantasy XI: Explorateurs d'Adoulin) *SaGa series (Final Fantasy Legend) (s'il y a utilité) **Final Fantasy Legend OST **Final Fantasy Legend II OST **Final Fantasy Legend III OST *Mana series (Final Fantasy Adventure) (s'il y a utilité) *Mystic Quest Legend OST (s'il y a utilité) *Mobile series OST (s'il y a utilité) *FFXIV OST (je finirais quand TOUS les albums seront sortis) *Chansons *Albums annexes *Musiques diverses *Affaire à suivre ... Note: Pour les épisodes les plus anciens, je m'occupe en priorité des albums sortis pour la réédition de ces titres. Je considère les OSTs les plus anciennes comme "Albums annexes". Pages que je ne ferai pas *Affaire à suivre ... Mes épisodes de la série *Final Fantasy (PSP) (en cours) *Final Fantasy III (en pause) *Final Fantasy IV (DS & The Complete Collection) (en pause) *Final Fantasy IX (mon préféré, quasi incollable dessus ou presque ...) (terminé) *Final Fantasy X (terminé) *Final Fantasy X-2 (terminé: Scénario = 100%, mais le reste ... + Guide Officiel) *Final Fantasy XII (terminé) *Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings (en pause) *Final Fantasy XIII (terminé, sauf les missions + Guide Officiel) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (terminé, fait la collecte des 160 fragments, hésite encore à dépenser les 5440 MSP requis pour obtenir tous les DLC + Guide Officiel) *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (originalement en cours, mais le jeu a buggué toutes mes cartes mémoires, alors T_T ...) *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (terminé) *Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (terminé) *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (regardé) *Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (viens de commencer) *Dissidia Duodecim - Final Fantasy (en pause: le scénario 000) *Final Fantasy: Les créatures de l'esprit (regardé) Épisodes qui appartiennent à quelqu'un de ma famille *Final Fantasy IV (PS) (voir plus haut) *Final Fantasy V (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *Final Fantasy VI (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *Final Fantasy VII (jamais joué) *Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- (terminé, sauf les missions) *Final Fantasy VIII (terminé) *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (terminé) *Vagrant Story (jamais joué) Épisodes manquants *Final Fantasy II (aimerait l'édition Dawn of Souls sur GBA): en VF *Final Fantasy V (GBA): en VF *Final Fantasy VI (GBA): en VF *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions *Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift *Dissidia - Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord *Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon *Final Fantasy: Unlimited (regardé, mais il y a longtemps) *Final Fantasy XI ? *Final Fantasy XIV ? Catégorie:Utilisateurs